


Room Draw

by popcornscribbler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornscribbler/pseuds/popcornscribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, now moved into the bunker, seems to be spending more and more time in Dean's room. Dean pretends to be annoyed, Sam finds it funny, and I think Cas just wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Draw

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Castiel got his grace back, so in this he's still on limited juice. Hope you like it!

“Cas? What are you doing in my room?”

Cas turned around. His eyes went wide and he froze. Dean thought he looked a little like a deer in headlights.

“I thought you and Sam were driving to Illinois?”

“We were, but I thought you might want in.” Dean leaned against the doorframe. “But why are you in my room?”

Cas looked around sheepishly and his hands fidgeted under his coat sleeves. “I apologise, Dean. I have infringed your privacy.” He made a beeline for the door and tried to step around Dean, but Dean reached out and placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

“Woah, dude, chill. I wasn't yelling or anything.” Cas stopped, and his eyes flicked to Dean. “I just wanna know why you're in here.”

Cas sighed and turned to look back at the room. “I find your room… somewhat comforting. It has a warm, familiar presence.”

Dean had no idea how to take that. It was a pretty weird thing to say, but then Cas said weird things all the damn time. He inwardly brushed it off as some weird angel thing.

“Well, whatever. I don’t mind you being in my room, just don’t do it all sneaky. It's weird.”

Castiel nodded, looking anywhere but Dean.

“So you coming or what?” 

“Of course,” Cas said, and followed him out. 

\--

Cas seemed to have taken Dean's word as a kind of blessing because he seemed to be in Dean’s room _constantly_ for the next two weeks.

“Dude, you know Cas is in your room, right?” Sam said as he put a plate of food in front of Dean at the table in the library.

“When is he ever _not_ in my room,” Dean said as he rolled his eyes. 

Sam raised his eyebrows at him and Dean realised how weird that probably sounded.

“I mean, he's always in there reading and stuff. He says he likes the ‘presence’ of the room or some angel crap.”

Sam laughed. “He should probably just move in, it doesn't seem like he ever uses his own.” 

Dean gave him a sarcastic look. "Funny," he said as he picked up his burger. “Well he sure as hell doesn't _sleep_ in my room, so he must be using his.”

Sam paused from taking a bite. “Does he sleep now?”

Dean shrugged. “I mean, he gets pretty exhausted these days… but I don't know if he actually sleeps.”

The question of whether or not Cas slept anymore was answered a few days later. Dean just got out the shower after a particularly long and grueling hunt with a whole nest of vampires when he opened his door and saw Cas, collapsed on his bed, still wearing his dirty clothes, fast asleep.

Dean considered kicking him out but he looked so tired and peaceful he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he sighed, retrieved a spare blanket from his cupboard and went in search of another spare bedroom to sleep in.

\--

Dean was a little surprised when Cas didn't mention it the next day. He simply greeted him at breakfast the same way as always, and so Dean didn't mention it either.

\--

The next night Dean walked into his room and was a little relieved to see that his bedroom, and _bed_ , was empty. He had slept in a room that they hadn't finished clearing out last night, not wanting to sleep in Cas' room, and he swore he could still feel the dust tickling his nose.

He put on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt (which his supplies off were running dangerously low as he'd ended up lending some to Cas until they can get him some of his own) and got into his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

That is, until he felt a gentle pull on his shoulder. He roused from his sleep and suddenly jumped, hand flying to the shelf above his bed to grab any weapon he could find.

“Dean, it's me.” Dean instantly relaxed on hearing that voice and slumped back into his bed with a groan.

“Cas, what the hell,” he said, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Dean slid his hands down his face and looked at Cas. He was wearing one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts, the pattern almost faded away entirely, and Dean felt his resolve wear away.

“Yeah, whatever,” he sighed, rolling to face the other way. “Just keep to your side.”

He felt the covers move and the bed dip as Cas crawled into the other side of the bed. Dean closed his eyes and tried to ignore the warm body next to him. They had slept next to each other hundreds of times before in Purgatory, so it wasn't Cas' closeness that bothered him. It just felt, so… different. Sleeping next to someone in a bed was wholly different from dirt and leaves. 

“I didn't know you needed to sleep now,” Dean said quietly.

He heard Cas shift slightly, a rustle of the sheets. “I don't believe it is a necessity, but I find it helps.” He thought he heard Cas sigh. “Sleep is one of the things I miss about being human. At least, when I can sleep comfortably.”

Dean felt a stab of guilt, remembering when he had told him to leave the bunker. “I'm sorry-”

“No, Dean,” Cas said, and he reached out and placed his hand on Dean's arm. “It wasn't your fault. And I wasn't trying to bring up… l'm just glad to be here now.”

“I'm glad you're here, too.” Castiel didn’t speak again, and so Dean felt himself drift off, with the weight of his hand still resting on his arm.

\--

As Dean began to wake up, he felt something tickling his nose. He moved his head slightly, only to feel hair against his face. Hair. His face was in someone's hair. He peeked one eye open and suddenly remembered where he was. Cas' head was tucked under his chin, his whole body close, their limbs tangled together.

Dean waited for the inevitable freak out, but… it didn't come. He stayed still, not daring to move an inch in case Cas woke up, and took a moment to assess the situation. He and Cas were… _cuddling_. He must have rolled over in the night and, well, ended up like this. And the weirdest part was, Dean didn't feel like it was all that weird. His arm around Cas' waist felt… comfortable. It felt warm, and close and really frigging nice.

He waited another moment before slowly moving his head back to see Cas' face, seemingly at the exact same moment that Cas decided to wake up. Dean jumped back a little, startled, but Cas simply looked at him with that same thoughtful stare.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean didn't know what to say. “I, er, hello.” Dean stared at him, waiting for him to say something about their situation, but Cas stayed silent, simply staring at Dean.

“Dude. We're… _cuddling_ ,” his voice tapered off into a whisper, as if saying something forbidden.

“I know.”

“And you… you don’t mind this?”

Cas frowned. “Why would I mind?” Dean didn't reply, and Cas moved back a little. “Do you mind?”

“No,” Dean said quickly. “No, I… it's nice,” he said quietly. Cas mouth curled up at one side and he moved closer again. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist tighter and tucked his head back under his chin, unable to stop a dopey grin.

\--

Sam hadn't seen his brother or Cas all morning and found himself stood outside Dean's room, fist hovering over the door. It was quiet inside, but Sam was starting to worry, and breakfast was getting cold, so he knocked. No response. 

After a few more failed attempts Sam grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight, but slowly turned into a grin. He went to quietly close the door after him, but was struck with an idea. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket, snapped a picture, then quickly left trying to smother his laughter. This was the best blackmail material ever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at popcornscribbler :)


End file.
